Writer's End
by Jamie1317kast
Summary: In a hole in the ground lived a writer. But it was not a nasty, dirty hole filled with muck and worms, it was a writer’s hole, and that means comfort.


Writer's End

By, Jamie1317kast

In a hole in the ground lived a writer. But it was not a nasty, dirty hole filled with muck and worms, it was a writer's hole, and that means comfort.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, nor do I own The Hobbit, which is owned by J.R.R. Tolkien. I own La Sangre De Amor.

Rated PG for cuteness

Writer's End:

" Shigure-san!" Tohru's voice carried easily over the water and to Shigure's ears. He was lounging in the round doorframe of his not-so-new house, a book lay face down on his stomach.

" Nan desu ka Tohru-kun?" He called back, stretching a little in the dappled, morning sun.

He pulled his eyes open with little effort and blinked out across the pond, Tohru waved to him from the other side. He smiled and waved her over, she nodded and turned to Kyo who was sunning on the grass beside her. Kyo opened an eye and waved his hand vaguely in acknowledgement. Tohru started along the path that led around the edge of the pond toward Shigure's hobbit hole.

Shigure smiled, and closed his eyes again. ' It's so nice to be alive.' He thought. The warm, spring sun poked at the flowers in his garden, encouraging them to grow and the soft breeze rippled the so-blue water of the pond.

' I couldn't ask for anything more. Tohru married Kyo, they're both still friends with Yuki, they have two beautiful children and I gave them my old house to live in. Ha! I remember, at first Tohru wouldn't accept it, but eventually I persuaded her. I'm glad I did. After that I hired a very special agency to build this hobbit house for me. It's very peaceful here.'

Tohru had reached the low, oak gate and swung it open. " Shigure-san, ikaga desu ka?" Shigure-san, how are you?

" Yoi. Ikaga desu ka, Tohru-kun?" Good. And how are you, Tohru-kun?

" Yoi." Good.

They both smiled. Shigure turned down the corner of the page of his book and set it aside. He glanced upward as a slight breeze dislodged the cherry blossoms, billowing them on the wind. A few pink petals landed on white granite stone stairs that led up to Shigure's front door.

He thought for a moment, and then spoke softly, starting the poem game:

_So green the grass,_

_So lovely the day,_

_Soon,_

_The heat of summer,_

_The cool of fall,_

_And the peace of winter._

Tohru thought for a few moments, knowing that she had to come up with a companion poem using the elements of the first one. It was an ancient Japanese game that stretched back very far in history.

She cleared her throat delicately:

_Soft silk whispers_

_In the summer heat,_

_Leaves bright _

_As a painter's pallet_

_In the fall,_

_Yet after the peace of winter;_

_Again, the Spring._

" Bravo, Tohru-kun! Bravo!" Shigure stood and bowed to her, the victor. She blushed lightly and handed him the letter she had come to deliver.

" Mii-san said to give this to you."

" Domo." Thanks.

" Shigata ga nai." Think nothing of it.

He took the letter and read it through once. Then twice, and again. He set the letter down in his lap and shook his head. " Well, I'll be."

" Nan desu ka?" What is it?

" My latest book, La Sangre De Amor, has just been voted the number one read in Japan, America, and Europe. I-I'm honored." Shigure smiled inwardly and outwardly, knowing that that book had been his greatest achievement. He would never be able to write like that again. The title was Spanish, and when translated, meant ' The Blood Of Love'.

' Yes,' He glanced at the book he had been rereading earlier. ' Yes, my greatest achievement, written during the last couple months of Akito's life. A passionate romance between the young Spanish prince and the beautiful gypsy girl, yes, the passionate romance that I never had, not really. But that's just my _karma, neh?_'

" Wow, Shigure-san…" Tohru murmured in awe. " That's wonderful! It was my favorite, too!"

He looked at her, smiling, as his fingers traced the black-haired, blue-eyed figure of the gypsy girl on the front cover. " Yes," He said out loud. " _Karma, neh?_"

" Yes!"

Their eyes met for a moment and Tohru giggled. " Well, I'd better be getting back, the boys will be wondering what's taking me so long!" She hopped the stone steps two at a time and waved back to him.

He smiled. It was good to be alive. Good to feel the wind on his arms, the sun on his face, and the love in his heart. ' Yes,' He thought as he stole a glance at the signpost on the gate. ' Yes, things are very good here, here at Writer's End.'


End file.
